Ruby Rose/History
__TOC__ The Visit to Cliffside Altar Ruby Rose visits a a landmark called Cliffside Altar in a snow-laden place. In one visit, she was confronted by a pack of beowolves, which she slew single-handedly using her scythe before leaving.RWBY "Red" Trailer There is a connection between the Cliffside Altar and Ruby, although the exact relation is unknown. It may be a significant monument from her past or a grave marker for a friend, close acquaintance or relative. A clue that points towards it being a grave marker is the lyrics from her theme, Red Like Roses: "...and brings me to the place you rest...". The grave marker's inscription reads: "Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter", referencing the poem The Last Rose of Summer by Thomas Moore The Last Rose of Summer. Brawl in the City Streets In the present time, Ruby was spending time reading a weapons magazine and listening to music inside the Dust shop From Dust Till Dawn. Due to the earphones muffling the noise outside, she is initially oblivious to the robbery by Roman Torchwick and a few of his henchmen that was occurring inside the store. When one of the henchmen confronted her, she immediately defended herself, knocking away one henchman into the other side of the shop and kicking another through a window with her coming out behind him. Roman then commanded his other henchmen to attack her. After deploying her weapon, Crescent Rose, Ruby swiftly neutralized the incoming threats using non-lethal attacks. In a short skirmish, Ruby incapacitated all of Roman's men. Roman fired at Ruby, and used it as a diversion to escape to a nearby rooftop. Ruby followed Roman and forced him to the edge of the building, only for him to jump onto an airship, piloted by his accomplice, Crimson. Before leaving, Roman threw a Dust crystal at Ruby's feet and shot it so it would detonate. Ruby was saved by the timely intervention of Glynda Goodwitch. The fight shifted from Roman against Ruby to Glynda facing Roman's companion, Crimson. Ruby fired some rounds at Crimson, which she effortlessly blocks with her hands. With Roman and the ship reamaining relatively unharmed throughout the battle, Roman and Crimson are able to make their getaway. Ruby, starstruck at the sight of a Huntress in battle, asked for Glynda's autograph. Glynda's response was to bring Ruby to an interrogation room, where she was questioned about her behavior. After a short interrogation by Glynda, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy arrived, bringing cookies for Ruby. In Ruby's conversation with the Headmaster, Ozpin commented about her silver eyes and asks about the origins of her fighting skills. He noted a similarity in her skill to that of Crow, who Ruby explained to be her uncle, who tought her how to fight. Ozpin then offered Ruby a chance to enroll in Beacon, which she accepted.. Although delighted to be given the opportunity to enter Beacon Academy, Ruby did not like the possibility of being given special attention. Her sister, Yang Xiao Long, was very happy for her and excited about her getting into Beacon.Ruby Rose (Pilot) First Day at Beacon Academy When Ruby and Yang arrive at Beacon Academy, Ruby is immediately amazed at all the weaponry that people have. She admits to being a weapons geek and preferring to see new weapons over new people. Yang, after telling her to make some friends of her own, dashes off to hang out with her friends, leaving Ruby alone. Ruby, dizzy from Yang's quick exit, stumbles back and crashes into Weiss Schnee's luggage. Weiss berates Ruby for her carelessness while shaking a bottle of Dust in Ruby's face. Ruby sneezes from inhaling some of it, causing the cloud of Dust to explode. This makes Weiss even angrier as she explains the danger of her actions, and then berates Ruby over her cluelessness about Dust. Blake Belladonna comes over, explaining who Weiss and her family are, before abandoning Ruby. Ruby, feeling overwhelmed, collapses onto the ground. Jaune Arc arrives to talk to Ruby and she recognizes him as "the guy who threw up on the ship" when they were arriving at Beacon. They walk along the campus ground discussing their experiences that day and their weapons until they realize they are not sure where they are going. Eventually, Jaune and Ruby arrive in the main assembly hall of the academy, and Ruby leaves Jaune to be with Yang. Ruby gives Yang a recap of what has happened in her absence. Weiss then confronts Ruby, scaring her. Ruby receives a pamphlet on Dust while Weiss lectures her on it and gives a disclaimer on using Dust from her company. That night, Ruby is writing a letter to her friends at Signal Academy. She complains to Yang that she hasn't made any new friends. They spot Blake silently reading to herself, and Yang drags Ruby over to introduce themselves to Blake. As they become more familiar, Weiss complains that they were being too noisy. She then realizes who was making the noise, causing yet another argument. The First Step Ruby and Yang are in the locker room, Yang pointing out that Ruby was "awfully chipper" that morning. Ruby explains that this is because she finally gets to show everyone what Crescent Rose can do. However, when Yang tells her that she still has to meet and talk to new people, Ruby gets irritated and says that she doesn't need to meet new people to grow up, but becomes uncomfortable when Yang asks her about teams. Yang persists, saying that Ruby needs to "break out of her shell" which makes the latter extremely defensive. When Jaune fails to successfully hit on Weiss and Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby helps him up. She is then seen readying herself on the launch pad on the Beacon Cliffs before being launched into the air. References Category:History pages